


The Door Opens Only for You

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, kingdings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: KingdingsAsgore trying to confess to Gaster.





	

No one knew why their King made the trips to Waterfall every month. Some had speculated he was visiting the memorial. Some claimed he was buying snails from the Blooks. One or two had suggested he was visiting a lover, although most dismissed the idea as preposterous. They would have been surprised to know it was true - or at least, close enough to true as made little difference. 

 

The monster Asgore came so far to see was almost unknown. He was extremely shy, secretive almost, and hated the idea of other people seeing him. Asgore was the only exception, and knowing this was the main reason Asgore had dared to bring the flowers. If Gaster did not recognise the significance or chose to deny it, they would, at the very least, provide a spot of color in his spartan, grey room.

 

Asgore adjusted the collar of his buttoned suit. Today was not a robes day. Visits to Gaster never were. They were sweater days and t-shirt days and overalls-with-dirt-stains-on-them days. This, in fact, was the nicest he’d ever dressed, which was probably why he felt so stiff. 

 

He rounded the corner with his breath held. Despite everything, he always expected the door would be gone, vanished in the night with no trace to tell him where the monster had gone. It never had been, save once when young Undyne had been tailing him without his knowledge. Gaster would never let him in if others could see.

 

But it was there today, innocuous, nondescript. Just a door, waiting in the corridor for him to open. He walked up to it, his paws sweating. He rubbed them, one by one, on the front of his pants. Then he rubbed them again. He reached for the doorknob, gulping down the vast liquid pooling in his maw, and hesitated a few centimeters away. 

 

This wasn’t too formal, was it? Would Gaster be intimidated? He had never been before, but Asgore had been careful never to dress above the level of what he would wear on his comfy days. Should he go back and change? The outfit would probably give him away, and it was better to be less overbearing...but Gaster might think he didn’t care as much if he dressed too casual…

 

No, he couldn’t go back and change. If he did, he’d be late, and Gaster always worried when he was late. He was probably late now, standing here on the doorstep and fretting about his shirt. He needed to go in…

 

This required grasping the handle. Asgore stared at his paw, willing it to move. He needed to get in there, he-

 

The door was yanked open so fast the suction almost knocked him off his feet.

 

<Hand me those roses, you adorable imbecile, and get in here before I turn you blue and drag you in.>


End file.
